Perfect
by HP.AVPM.Glee.Fan
Summary: Everything is perfect. That is until Burt comes home distressed one night, and a tragedy from the past come back to haunt both Kurt and Blaine. The consequences could prove to be deadly. Rated T only for a little bit of violence later on.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Sadly, I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Only the plot is mine.

Warning: None really. A little violence later on but not in this chapter.

AN: I do not have a beta reader, so there might be some mistakes. Sorry in advance!

Chapter 1

Perfect. That's the word that popped into Blaine's head as he walked down the McKinley High School hallway towards his boyfriend who was standing at his locker. He let out a small smile at Kurt's outfit he was wearing that day, which happened to be both their favorites. Kurt said it was his favorite because of the way the Alexander McQueen scarf offset and worked with the designer jacket and pants. Blaine liked how stunning the perfect brown haired boy looked as he strutted confidently around the school in those clothes.

Since, it was only Blaine's first week at McKinley High, he still had an easy excuse to be late, meaning he could spend a little time with Kurt in the mornings before going off to a boring day of classes, only seeing each other at lunch and Glee.

When Blaine reached the Kurt's locker, he leaned against the one next to it casually, back to the lockers, head back against the ugly colored metal before turning his head to look at the boy next to him. "Hey," he said, "How's your morning been?"

Kurt, used to the question, didn't look up from his locker while replying, "Fairly well. Except my Navigator stopped working last night, so I had to catch a ride from Finn this morning while my dad takes a look at my baby. He probably won't have it fixed by the times Glee is over today either, so could I catch a ride with you?" Kurt asked without a questioning tone, clearly already knowing what the answer would be.

"Of course you…" Blaine trailed off his answer as he caught sight of two huge figures in letterman jackets turning the corner and start walking their way. Karofsky and Azimio. Even from where he was standing, Blaine could make out the shape of the giant slushy cups in their hands, full to the brim with ice cold weaponry. Kurt must have seen them also, because out of the corner of his eye, Blaine noticed the skinny boy tense up, waiting.

Blaine, who had yet to be slushied, followed Kurt's example. He turned his back on the bullies and tensed his whole body, waiting for a rush of sharp ice and cold to hit him at any moment. After what seemed like minutes of waiting, nothing happened. Blaine saw Kurt's perfectly sculpted eyebrows pull together in confusion, and both boys glanced over their shoulders, only to catch the eyes of the two football player glaring at the briefly before continuing down the hall with full slushy cups.

Momentarily stunned, Blaine stares after the two jocks that for once, hadn't done anything bad to either of the boys. The curly haired boy then looked over at Kurt to see a small smile growing on the porcelain face, and Blaine couldn't help but let out a small smile back. "So…I'll see you at lunch?" The golden eyed boy questioned, and after received a positive nod of the head from Kurt, Blaine placed a small chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips, feeling brave after the morning's events.

With one last smile and an exchange of 'love you's' the two boys headed on their way.

* * *

That afternoon, at Glee, Blaine was still feeling particularly brave, so when Kurt entered the room, the curly haired boys immediately pulled him down to sit on his lap. "Blaine…We-we…what are you-?" Kurt tried to protest, but for once was tongue tied at his boyfriend's boldness.

"Calm down" Was all Blaine replied with, "We are safe here." And with that, Blaine's arms were firmly wrapped around Kurt's stomach, and the taller boy no longer found the need for an argument.

The pair sat in that position for the rest of Glee, listening to Rachel sing a song from one of the Broadway musicals she had been hooked on all her life and Puck sing an old 80's rock song. Blaine enjoyed listening to the music in the background as he concentrated on the warm body that was on top of his. As Blaine nuzzled his face into the side of Kurt's neck, he marveled at how this boy was his boyfriend. He had gotten Kurt. Sure they had had a rough start with his obliviousness, but at that moment, it was just him and Kurt. They were in love, and nothing was going to stop that.

* * *

Blaine was in a haze of happiness after Glee. He couldn't have told you anything that happened on the way to Kurt's house beside the way that Kurt smiled or the way he gestured with his hands as he really started talking about something he loved. That is all Blaine could think about as he sat on the Hummel's couch with the boy watching Bambi, trying not to cry as Bambi's mom died. Blaine barely won the battle against his tears, but Kurt didn't even try to fight his tears and ended up bawling like Blaine knew he usually did whenever a character dies.

At that moment, Burt walks in the doorway. Now, Blaine had seen Burt mad, happy, being overprotective, awkwardly talking about sex, and just being a dad to Kurt, but Blaine didn't think he had ever seen Burt as sad and almost devastated as he had looked at that moment when he walked through the doorway into the living room.

Immediately, Kurt wipes away his tears and glances worriedly at his dad. Burt just looks back, and they both look like they are having a silent conversation with their eyes. Burt then sinks down into his favorite recliner, takes off his hat just to rub his hand over his face tiredly before replacing it back on his head, looking older and more exhausted than Blaine had ever seen him.

Feeling the mood, Blaine reaches over and presses pause on the remote and was about to move over to Kurt to comfort him because he never wanted to see that extremely worried and sad look on his face ever again when Burt looked right at him and stated in a no nonsense tone, "Blaine, I think you should go home."

Blaine was stunned for a moment until what was said really registered in his mind and he quickly nodded and stood. "Umm…Bye Kurt. I'll call you tomorrow" He stuttered out and got no response because Kurt was too busy staring down his dad.

As Blaine walked out the door that night, the last thing he heard was Burt murmuring something to his son and Kurt's muffled sobs. For some reason, Blaine knew the sobs weren't due to Bambi's mother's unfortunate death.

* * *

AN: Please Review! I would love to have some feedback! I want to know what you think of my story, what you like and what I can improve on. No flames though please. Also, I have the jist of the story planned out, but not specifics so any suggestions on that will be taken into account. I can't guarantee they will be used, but if I can fit them in I will. I will also try to update at least once a week for all you awesome readers out there!


End file.
